Messages
by ILoveDownton
Summary: When both Cora and Robert are ill they have to find new ways of communicationing with each other. Just a quick oneshot, please review xxx


**A/N- Hi everyone, I'm not abandoning my other fanfic but me and my friend had a good idea for a fluffy oneshot, please review**

Robert and Cora both lay in bed, ill and unable to speak. After a short trip to London the pair had arrived back at Downton with stuffy noses and sore throats after a visit from the doctor he had instructed them to have some rest. The doctor had instructed Mrs. Hughes to have water to be put in both his Lordships dressing room and her Ladyships bedroom, but knowing her employers she knew that as soon as the doctor told them to rest Robert would have climbed into bed with his wife. And of course he did. After Bates had changed him into his pyjamas he went into his wife's bedroom to rest. They had a small sleep and when they woke up they found that they had lost their voices and were unable to utter a word.

They were both reading, they would have preferred to talk to each other- their second favourite activity to do in the bedroom. But as they had both lost their voices this task was in possible. Robert could not concentrate on his book, and as he looked over at his wife, the restless expression on her face said she couldn't either.

"C.. or.." Robert tried to speak but all that came out was a small croak. Robert huffed as he realised he couldn't even say his wife's name. Cora looked at her husband and she tried to speak too, but nothing came out, she slumped down against the headboard and discarded her book on the chair beside their bed. Robert did the same, as he turned round he noticed the pieces of paper on the table next to him. He leaned over and placing the book in their place picked them up and scribbled something on it before passing it to his wife. Cora looked down at the piece of paper and it read; _hello my dear. _She looked over to her husband who was wearing a very coy smile on his face; he nodded to the piece of paper in Cora's hand and he offered her a spare pen, clearly he had found a new way to express their emotions even with the loss of their voices. With that she wrote a message back; _hello my love_.

_How are you feeling? _Robert wrote.

_The same as you I imagine. _She wrote in reply, as she passed the piece of paper back to him she sighed, showing how impatient she was. Robert knew how much she hated being ill, especially when she could not speak, she felt completely useless. _At least we can be useless together_. Robert wrote, before passing it back to his wife. Cora smiled as she read his words, it was true the fact that they were both ill made it a little better. _You are never useless to me my dearest xxx_. Cora placed the piece of paper back on Roberts lap, and as he read it he blushed, sensing the underlying meaning of her words. He looked at Cora with raised eyebrows and she returned his gaze with a knowing expression. She moved slightly closer to him and snuggled into the crook of his neck, he put his arms around her waist before putting his hand under her chin and made her look directly at him. He leaned in close to her and brushed his lips against hers and then returned to look into her eyes. She snaked her arms around his neck and then rested her forehead against his. In a way she was glad that neither of them could speak, it meant that the looks they gave each other were more meaningful, and in these moments, no words were necessary. Robert could resist the temptation no longer and crushed his lips against hers, both knowing they had found a new way to express their feelings.

The following morning, Robert and Cora awoke in each other's arms. Cora tried to speak but found that she still did not have the use of her voice, Robert found out the same. Instead, Robert reached for another piece of paper and simply wrote _Good morning._ They both smiled at each other, knowing that they would have to settle for this communication for the rest of the day, but neither of them minded, because if they had any interruptions like last night it would be quite enjoyable.


End file.
